Two Minutes to Tango
by youllfindnosensehere
Summary: Kuvira and Opal start dating and decide to dance together. Pure Kuvira/Opal smut. AN: My beta hasn't been available, so I decided to check it myself. I hope it sounds good!


"Where are you taking me?" Opal giggled with Kuvira's hand on her wrist and leading her quickly down the hallway.

Last night, Kuvira came up to her, flustered, and told her that she had feelings for her. Surprised and flattered, Opal decided to agree to her offer. So, now, apparently, Opal had a girlfriend. Her girlfriend was a strong dancer with a sexy beauty mark on her cheek and a winding coal-colored braid falling down her back. When Opal wasn't around, Kuvira had a stern tone and a scowl on her face. When they were together, however, her eyes were gentle and affectionate. Maybe Kuvira wasn't as mean as people said? Maybe she just needed to find someone she could be herself with. Besides, the way Kuvira acted last night, it must have been genuine.

She was just glad she had a girlfriend. Every time she thought about Kuvira… about _holding her hand_… she couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"Kuvira?" She called again as her girlfriend led her into the main dancing room with the gigantic metal contraption in the middle. Was she going to dance with her?

Once they were in front of the large metal monument, Kuvira turned around and looked at Opal. Her eyes were no longer gentle, but rather daring and devious. Opal gulped.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Her voice echoed throughout the large room as she grabbed her hands.

"I-Isn't there going to be a rehearsal in 30 minutes? I'm not sure we should do this here, after all, I'm not a bender." She blushed nervously.

"Oh, come on, Opal! Let's have some _fun_." The emphasis on the word "fun" made Opal's heart race. They were really going to dance! "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Without releasing her hands, Kuvira led Opal onto the metal and bent it up, and they were then standing almost ten feet off the ground. Looking down nervously, Opal stammered, "A-Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course, my peach." She brought her face closer to Opal's, going in for a kiss.

"'Peach'? Kuvira, what are you playing at?" Opal hissed, moving away as far as she could without falling off.

_Ah, I forgot. _Opal was a sweet rose, but she had her thorns as well. After all, she was a Beifong.

But Opal seemed to forget what _Kuvira_ was all about. She was no rose, only thorns. And she wasn't about to let go of Opal so soon.

"Yes. _Peach._ Would you like to dance?" The look in her eyes meant that Kuvira wasn't fooling around, and she wasn't going to be swayed by the nonbender's glare.

Kuvira was relentless, and soon, Opal's glare softened to a hesitant stare. "What…What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me. I won't let you fall. Just hold on to my hands."

"You promise you won't let go of me?"

"Of course not. After all, it takes two to tango, my peach." Kuvira smiled and moved her hand.

Suddenly, the large metal slabs below their feet started to move slowly. Opal gasped, falling into Kuvira's chest, looking down her tank top and at her soft, perky breasts. Her face turned crimson and she started to apologize, but she only stammered.

Not letting go of her hand, Kuvira gracefully leapt to the opposite metal slab. She moved her arms deftly through the air, and Opal copied to the best of her abilities. They danced around the metal contraption with their arms intertwined, rhythmically stepping in circles.

All Opal could think of was how much she loved Kuvira, and how her strong body skillfully danced around with her on the metal contraption. The way her hips moved seemed almost mesmerizing. Sweat glinted on their skin from the bright lights overhead. Their chests were rising and falling from their intense breathing. At the end of the dance, they lifted up one of their legs and entwined each other's ankles in the air between them.

"My, you're quite flexible." She was impressed. "Leap over to me." Kuvira said, on the opposite side of the metal contraption.

Opal hesitated, looking down to the middle of the metal piece. All of the slabs met at a point in the middle, almost like a flower. She was afraid to fall in there.

"It's okay, my peach. I'll catch you." Kuvira held out her hands.

With a deep breath, Opal lunged towards her, but when she went to grab her in mid-air, Kuvira retracted her hands, watching her fall to the bottom.

She hit her head, and for a few seconds, she couldn't see anything. All she could hear were feet hitting the ground, and footsteps coming closer. Once she came to, she saw Kuvira above her, glaring down.

"K-Kuvira…" She groaned, putting a hand to her head.

She didn't answer. The only sound that was made was the bending of the metal around her. It went underneath her arms and legs, wrapping around her wrists and ankles. Opal screamed and tried to release herself from her bindings. What was Kuvira doing?

Kuvra knelt down to eye-level with her girlfriend and snickered.

"You're my girlfriend now, right?" She licked her lips. "Well, I want to dance some more, but I need one more person to dance with me…" She got closer.

"What are you talking about? We just got done dancing," she grunted, "and you didn't catch me!"

"I'm not sure you understand me, my little peach. I want to _dance._" Her tone was sharp.

The metal around her began to bend again, and this time, they hovered above her with sharp edges. Opal screamed, but Kuvira muffled it by bending a strip of metal over her mouth.

With her heart racing, she frighteningly looked up at the clock. Rehearsal is in _15 minutes._ Meaning there would be people to help her soon.

Her eyes widened as she saw the sharp edge come closer to her stomach.

"I'd hold still if I were you." Kuvira warned.

Opal wriggled and screamed helplessly. She was _definitely _not holding still. Not while Kuvira is trying to _kill_ her!

The blade made contact with her stomach, and stopped, the tip barely touching the fabric of her shirt. Opal froze.

Kuvira was an adept bender. She knew what she was doing. "Don't worry." She said quietly.

The metal then poked through the fabric, leaving the skin alone, and moved upwards, cutting a huge slit in her shirt. What was Kuvira trying to do?

Once the front of her shirt was cut, Kuvira removed the metal strip from around her mouth.

"Kuvira, what are you doing?" She screamed.

"What, you don't like this, my peach?" Kuvira answered innocently.

"No! I don't like it! You're terrifying me…"

"I don't mean to terrify you, Opal. I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Then you have a messed up idea of what 'fun' is!"

"Opal…" She crouched down to her again, looking at her bare stomach peeking out from her torn shirt. "I told you, I want to dance. Don't you want to dance with me?" The metalbender pouted.

The Beifong was uncertain how to respond. She had no idea what "dancing" meant in this context. Could it mean…?

"What do you mean by 'dance'?"

"I mean…" Her eyes moved down to Opal's spread legs and she leered. Looking back up at Opal's still confused face, she sighed. "You honestly have no clue, do you?"

"I don't understand-"

"I'm going to fuck you. Right here, right now. Is that ok with you?" She hissed.

"What?" Opal yelled. "_Fuck _me? Kuvira, we've been dating for _one night_!" She lunged her body as forward as she could go without the restraints tugging on her arms. "If you wanted me to fuck you, then you could have at least _asked_! And we shouldn't be doing it here, not when rehearsal is in ten minutes!"

"Then I'll try to move as quickly as I can." Kuvira winked, bending the strip of metal back onto Opal's mouth.

_This is ridiculous! She can't do this! People will be here any minute to rehearse…_

The blade above her started moving again, cutting away at her shirt carefully, and snipping all of her clothes to shreds. Once Kuvira was done with her shirt, she moved on to her pants, doing the same thing she did to her shirt. Her clothing fell to the floor in pieces, leaving Opal half-naked. She tried to protest, but it just became muffled.

"You're being so good, my little peach. Just a few more cuts…" She snapped the straps of Opal's bra with precision, letting it fall, as well.

Kuvira's eyebrows rose at the sight of Opal's breasts. "My…those are impressive." Her areolas were relatively large. "They're definitely bigger than your mother's. I wonder where you got them from?" She laughed. Opal's face was blushing profusely. At this point, she greatly wished she could bend so she could smack her right in the face with a huge slab of metal.

"Mmffm…mnmfn…" She screamed from underneath the muzzle.

"Don't worry," Kuvira said, glancing at the clock. "We still have 7 minutes. Do you think you can hurry?" She laughed. Opals screaming increased as she became terrified of being seen.

_Everyone _was going to come into the room and see her. Her mother would hear about it, and she'd get in a lot of trouble, and she'd never be able to see Kuvira again…

But a part of her was very excited and… _aroused. _Wouldn't it be so hot if she were splayed, naked and bound in the middle of a big room, for everyone to see…

Kuvira's eyes looked over the length of Opal's body. Just the sight of seeing her tied up like that made her tremble. The only thing that was blocking her and Opal from having sex was just her panties. So, she moved down and placed a kiss above the hem as she grasped at the sides and pulled them down, revealing her swollen pussy.

"Someone's excited." Kuvira purred against her skin. She could hear Opal moaning beneath the gag. The sweet smell of Opal's arousal filled Kuvira's nostrils.

Whatever Kuvira was doing, it was turning her on. Although the idea of people coming into the room and seeing her like this terrified her, she was very horny, and was beginning not to care. She wanted Kuvira _so bad._

The cold of the metal around her stung her skin, and sweat droplets began to slide down her sides. She tried to moan Kuvira's name through the metal, but it just came out suppressed.

"Silence, my peach. We don't want people to _hear you_, now do we?" She chuckled, and stood up. "Are you ready?" Her pants fell to the floor along with her panties. Opal widened her legs at the sight of Kuvira.

Kuvira walked up to Opal and pressed her thighs to either side of the nonbender's head. "Now, you have to promise me you'll be quiet." The metalbender sneered and moved her hands to manipulate her gag.

Immediately, Opal began to moan and yell Kuvira's name, and squirmed beneath her, begging. She was surely eager to begin.

Four more minutes. Could they do this?

Kuvira dipped her head down and kissed Opal's sweaty stomach and moved her way down, pressing herself against her girlfriend's face at the same time her tongue made contact with Opal's tender folds. Her moaning was then muffled by Kuvira pressing harder down onto her face, nearly suffocating the young woman.

Both of them were swollen and throbbing against each other's faces, soaking themselves in each other's wetness. Their breathing became faster and less regular as they started to feel more pleasure. Kuvira's fingernails dug into Opal's thighs, leaving marks, and their sweaty stomachs slid across each other as their hips began to move more ferociously.

The metalbender sucked and bit on her girlfriend's clit, eliciting moans into her own folds. She paused for a brief moment and looked up at the clock.

Two minutes.

She sucked and bit as hard as she could, grinding, and sliding. Opal needed to hurry up and orgasm, but she seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. She was trying to enjoy their session together for as long as she could, but she was ignorant to the allotted time.

They pressed harder together, increased the friction, and went as fast as their bodies would allow them. Sweat dripped down their bodies and their breaths became erratic as it was difficult to breathe with all the heat they were generating with their quick body movements.

Suddenly, they could both feel a climax between their legs, and they worked harder towards it, letting it out. Opal was the first to come, her scream echoing throughout the large room and bouncing off the walls and into Kuvira's pussy. Then Kuvira came, moaning loudly and digging harder into Opal's thighs, slowly rubbing herself against her girlfriend's face to ride it out.

For a moment, they faltered, enjoying the last bits of their orgasm. Once the blood rushed back up to Kuvira's head, she jumped up, glanced at the clock.

Time's up.

She grabbed her pants and quickly slid them on. Looking back at her girlfriend, still restrained in the metal, she said, "Sorry, Opal, gotta run!" She was still breathing heavily with her eyes closed and her hips swaying, moaning Kuvira's name.

When Opal heard the door shut, she opened her eyes and tugged at her restraints.

_Oh no._

She started screaming and sat up, looking for any way out. But there was none. She was hopeless.

Droplets of sweat and pleasure ran down Opal's inner thighs and pooled on the floor before her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape from the bonds.

Footsteps started to echo in the hallway outside. Opal felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. This was it. Kuvira was _dead_ to her.

The door opened, and a few dancers came in, eyes widening at the spectacle.


End file.
